2011-08-20 - School of Hard Knocks
Grant is in the gym, checking on some boxers, calling out corrections, assigning training from the senior guys to give to the more newbies. There is a certain organization to his gym that Grant has, and does not like broken up too often...well, unless it's a hot woman. Then all the rules go out the window just about. He is wearing his sweats as per usual, just like he was the other time Elizraim saw him in the gym. He must own tons of grey sweats. Thus, Elizraim probably doesn't disrupt the sense of order in the gym, as ey walks in, wearing a headband instead of the usual ballcap to cover the forehead symbol. (Baseball caps can fall off during combat...headbands, less likely). Ey carries a small bag over eir shoulder, and pauses just a few steps in, looking about. Spotting Grant quickly, ey walks over towards him. "Ted Grant." Ey produces a slip of paper and a check from eir pocket, offering it. "I have brought my permission slip and your payment." Both are signed, incidentally, by Dr. William Black. Grant looks over at Elizraim, "Hey, hey...good to see you kid," and he moves to pat poor Elizraim's shoulder. "Glad you to see you." He then looks at what ey has and accepts it. "Hey, that's good timing, I'm about done here and can start your first lesson. Let me file this in the books real quick, and I'll be right back," he advises Elizraim. He calls out some more commands as he heads to the office, without even waiting for a response. Elizraim nods, and looks over at Grant's other students, frowning a bit. While Grant's gone, ey walks over to observe some of the boxing training going on between a veteran and a new guy. Ey thinks for a bit, and finally shakes eir head. "Come, now...even I'' can throw a better punch than that." And so saying, ey demonstrates a rather nice right hook against one of the bags, much to the likely consternation of the newbie (who just got shown up--in technique, but at least not power--by a kid and ''maybe even a girl) and his senior (whose training session was just interrupted). That causes the senior to scowl, "He's just starting out, a hobby boxer. Chill out." He then pats the other guy's shoulder. "You are doing fine, just loosen up and go with the flow. Straighten your wrist right before impact," and he holds up his red mitted hands again. "Punch at my hands again." It takes only about two minutes before Grant is back out of his office and wandering over, "Hey, Kid!" He pauses when most of his class pauses to look over at him, and he curses. "Um....Elizram." Close enough, just a little off on pronouncing it. "Get over here. We are going to discuss saftey real quick before we go into the test phase." Elizraim hmphs, clearly about to reply when Grant thankfully shows up again. Ey walks over to join Grant, sparing a slight glare for the senior in the process, and finally turns eir attention to Grant once ey's over there. "Elizraim," ey corrects. "Though I thank you for trying. But while we are in public I would...you may use 'Eli.'" Ey just can't say ey prefers that name... "Right," Grant says, not bothering to repeat it. He is seriously going to get it wrong again later at this rate. "Eli, right, that works. I can remember that one." He then pats Elizraim's shoulder again, "Alright, over here is some loaner gear you can use for now, until you get your own." He leads em over to a bench with some gear he has laid out right now. "It just got wiped down by someone else, so it's clean." As clean as loaner gear can be. He starts explaining how the stuff is worn, and why it is worn. The explainations are pretty simple and straight-forward... "Mouth guards keep you from getting your teeth knocked out as easily. We don't usually like using these are loaner gear, but it's been disinfected...best to buy your own as soon as possible," he advises. He also points toward the shop in the gym, "You can also pick up gear there." Elizraim actually stops emself from replying, "see that you do," though it's clearly on the tip of eir tongue. Ey follows Grant over to the loaner gear--frowning at the repeated shoulder patting, but saying nothing yet. Dr. Black said to be respectful, after all, so ey's giving Grant a little more time before ey orders an execution for not treating royalty with proper dignity. Ey frowns more deeply at the loaner gear, and at the description of the disinfected mouth guard, ey looks almost ill. Ey digs in eir pocket and produces a wallet, then pulls out a couple twenties. "I understand if this is not sufficient for full equipment...yet I hope it shall at least suffice for a mouth guard. I shall wait while you select one." Grant didn't purposely make it melodramatic to get more money out of Elizraim, did he? Alright, maybe a little. He doesn't dare smell though. "More than enough, just a second." He goes to get Elizraim a mouth guard and takes a twenty while he is at it. He then brings back a clear one, unopened. "Well, got clear, also got blue and red if you are interested..." Elizraim shakes eir head, putting the remaining cash away. "It is not as though I'' shall see it when I am using it. This will do." Ey looks at the rest of the loaner gear. "I shall use this for today, and come with funds to purchase my own set next time. When we are done, provide me with a full list and prices. Have you a space where I may change?" Ey holds up eir bag. Grant nods. "Sure thing." He points toward the back locker room. "Help yourself, showers there too if you want to use them afterwards. I'll tell my part-timer about the need for the list while you get ready. Put on the loaner gear when you return." Grant then heads back to the little shop. Elizraim nods, moving off to the indicated locker rooms, and a short while later returns, having changed into a sleeveless shirt and shorts. The normally ever-present bracelet is nowhere to be seen, hopefully locked up in a locker safely or even left at home. Ey has that displeased expression again, but sets about putting on the loaner gear as ey waits for Grant to return, quietly scowling about ''something all the while. "Are you alright Eli? You look like you are about to have a fit," Grant says, looking vaguely confused and concerned. He stands with his fists on his hips, studying Elizraim. Ey is such a skinny thing...but ey did stand up to the Shadow Knight; surely he won't break em accidentally...right? Elizraim hmphs. "I am fine. I am merely thinking of certain...differences...in my status here, compared to my homeland." Ey finishes donning the equipment, and looks up at Grant, clearly understanding the worry. "Fear not. I am small, and not very strong, but I know how to care for myself. If I should be injured, it is no one's fault but mine. I shall not blame you, and I shall recover." "Ah, you big and bad in your homeland or something?" Grant only sounds half curious. "Ah, I won't break you! Not on purpose," he admits. "We have a low injury rate overall at this gym, because of the saftey we practice." He then leads over to a mat. "Alright, I'm going to attack you, and give you chances to attack me. I want to go through attacks, blocks, dodges....work through what you know, what your limitations are too," Grant says. "I can better custom design your training program that way." Elizraim nods. "Yes," ey says, simply, in response to Grant's question. Not ready to elaborate, it seems. Ey follows Grant over to the mat, moving surprisingly well in all the safety gear. It's almost like ey's used to wearing protective gear of some kind. "A trial sparring match...an intelligent approach. Shall I...what is your term...'pull' my strikes?" "Well, don't go full force, but don't hold back so much that you are slow. If you nail me one good," and Grant is without protective gear, "I deserve it. After all, I'm the mentor in this case," Grant advises. He then takes a fighing position, and doesn't even say ready before he is already attacking to knock Elizraim's padded head one. Elizraim was fortunately trained to respond to unexpected attacks (and frankly, that training probably consisted most of unexpected attacks). Still...Ted is fast, clearly moreso than Elizraim was expecting. Ey's not used to mortals being able to move this well. Ey ducks under the blow--taking advantage of eir small size--but it's a pretty near thing. To eir credit, though, ey's firing back almost immediately with a nasty--if pulled--stomp for Ted's instep. Grant moves with a grace and quickness of someone...not his age. he slips his foot back slightly with ease and moves his other to lash out and try to trip Elizraim since ey potentially could be off balance. No wonder he put the padding on em, he is being rough with em as this seemed to be what ey wanted. Training from the hard knock school. Elizraim is caught by the trip, again surprised by Grant's speed and agility. Tucking and rolling, and turning that into a springing maneuver, ey is facing Grant again and back on eir feet with eir own somewhat surprising speed. Ey hides it after a moment, but for a split second the eyes show the truth--Elizraim's impressed. Ey isn't hesitating, though...ey's clearly nowhere near Grant's level, but at least ey's clearly used to combat and isn't freezing up. The next move? An swift advance followed by an elbow blow aimed for Grant's solar plexus. Damn, the old man is good! He moves a hand down to swipe the elbow away and he lashes out with a leg to knock Elizraim in the side with his shin....but he holds back so not to truly hurt, just enough that it can be felt if it connects. He is mixing boxing and kick boxing together right now, along with some other martial arts forms thrown in there. He watches Elizraim intently, judging eir reactions, eir reflexes, eir mentality in how ey handles being defeated. The stubborness ey shows to get back up and continue to give it eir all gains silent approval from Grant. If Elizraim had started whining right then, he wouldn't have gone beyond eir simple lesson...which would have mostly been spent with him yelling at em...but luckily, Elizraim isn't like that...he isn't too surprised, ey is a hero after all. Elizraim tries to parry the blow, but that low strength gets in the way...ey is caught in the side, and grunts from the impact, stumbling a bit. Ey's at a huge disadvantage...larger, stronger opponent, and worse, Ted's got the skill. Even so, Elizraim's fighting hard, clearly driven to show that ey isn't a pushover. Quick as ey can, ey swings up a fist aimed for the next possible vulnerable point...Ted's throat. Yeah, this kid would be booted out of any legitimate martial arts competition in about three seconds flat. And the height difference! Grant actually smirks, catches Elizraim's wrist and goes to flip em over on the mat. "You have training, are quick-thinking, and attempt at being efficient, but your height, weight, and low strength level works against you," he says in quick observation. Elizraim is showing a little frustration, now, and Grant might catch a flicker of a silver glow for just a moment from the eyes and hair before Elizraim manages to quickly get eir emotions back under control. Ey struggles, to try to stand, but Grant's holding em down too well. So, ey pushes up as much as possible with eir free arm, and whips both legs up behind eir back, aiming a double-legged kick at the next target in the chain of Vulnerable Points...the crotch. Grant does let go; he can't hold on and properly block. He twists to the side, rolling and soon coming to his feet. "Nice. Anyone else with less reflexes and experience than me would have been nailed with that. You aren't going to run across a lot of criminals with my level of training, least you shouldn't," he honestly says. He then grins in approval. "You have potential kid, a lot of it." Grrrr...he's calling Elizraim kid again! But with Grant it isn't meant to be degrading usually; he just calls everyone that it seems. Elizraim is slower getting to eir feet this time, nodding slightly. "I admit I am pleased that you did escape it," ey says, with the sort of expression on eir face that suggests that might not entirely be true. "Eli," ey reminds, shaking eir arm a little. Despite the compliments, ey still looks rather frustrated. "You are extremely skilled...much better than the trash I have fought." Ey lunges in again, feinting a punch for Grant's face but instead aiming a front kick straight for Grant's knee. Ey's starting a chain of strikes aimed at vulnerable areas, actually...the sort of thing that could, again, take down a lesser opponent pretty darn fast. If he's familiar with it, the style might actually remind Grant of Krav Maga--efficient, fast, aggressive, and brutal--though it clearly isn't that style. But Grant...Grant's probably more than good enough to stop the assault before it even truly begins, if he wants to. Considering Grant knows Krav Maga...yes, he can understand the similarities. He moves quick. blocking most of the attacks, stepping aside a few more, and actually taking a hit on one of his legs, but the muscles absorb it. He only grunts slightly. Grant is a powerful figure, and Eli is not currently enhanced by the emotions of those around em. Grant is actually feeling amusement and enjoyment at the situation. He finally has enough though when he goes to make a sweep kick at Elizraim's legs while ey are concetrating on being the aggressor, coming in low at more Elizraim's level, an arm held up to block attacks coming his way. Elizraim is doing astonishingly well...though admittedly, it's more because Grant's letting em do well than that ey's actually putting Grant on the defensive. When the sweep comes in, ey seems to actually almost sense it...but ey's still a moment too slow. Ey goes to jump it, but the kick still catches one foot, and ey tumbles to the ground. This time, ey can't catch emself as well, and ey lands flat on eir chest. Ey's even slower to rise, but ey still slowly starts to get to eir knees, not really stunned but a little bit disoriented. "Alright, end fight," Grant says firmly this time, as he knows as soon as Elizraim gathers eir wits, ey will be at him again if he doesn't verbally, clearly end it. "Good fight too, you did well Eli." He offers a hand toward Elizraim, offering his assistance. "And...everyone falls for that sweep of the feet first time...it's my signature attack when testing someone," he admits. He really just finds it amusing to send someone sprawling, but he doesn't dare say that. Elizraim was clearly going to do just that. Ey wasn't going to admit defeat, even if Grant clearly had control. Ey shakes eir head at the hand, wanting to stand on eir own. Ey wavers just a bit as ey finally gets to eir feet, but is soon recovered again. Ey takes a deep breath, forcing emself to calm again, and nods. "The fact that others have made such an error does not excuse me," ey says, clearly a bit peeved with emself. "Yet I thank you for your words." "Hey, I got a hell of a lot more years experience, starting before you were even an sparkle in your daddy's eye as they say. You did very well," Grant says. "Now, pressure points are going to be useful to you, also flexibility. Though it isn't bad to work on increasing your strength, we will want to keep your muscles stretched and flexible. Due to your small size, quickness and agility are going to be your strongest strengths. You will want to weigh situations and opt for the best tactic, not to rush head-long into battles. You have the ability to think on your feet which is good, we need to give you a wider range of moves to use that makes use of your smaller size. Upper cuts to the gut, kidney attacks, and the like will be useful to you. I noticed you can get taller too in battle." This said quieter. "So we will work on more than one fighting technique so you can adapt depending on your size and level of strength." Elizraim nods. "I am...familiar with some of the vulnerable areas, but...not all, for certain reasons." Ey smiles slightly. "My friend taught me the strike I used to escape your hold." At the mention of eir abilities, ey nods slowly, frowning, and answers equally quietly. "Yes...in some cases, I may increase my size and strength...my strength quite greatly. Yet even then, I must fight intelligently. There are many in this realm who can match my strength even then, and..." Ey trails off, looking away. "And exceed it, I know and I understand," Grant says. "I just have human strength and physical abilities, but I still fought that Shadow Knight and his minions, knowing I might be overpowered. Not that it is easy to do, but we all do what needs to be done, no matter the risks. That is what makes people courageous and heroic, not a lack of fear or concern, but the ability to face it when the need arises. So don't ever think less of yourself because you can't lift a bloody ship or something. There are tons a way to contribute to a battle or fight, to bring about a successful ending, as someone fighting solo, or in a team." Elizraim hmphs. "Those who may lift a ship may lift a ship...I do not concern myself with that. I judge myself against myself alone. And I have already seen the need for creativity. Many fights have been surprising...I was not aware the mortals possessed such power at first." Yeah, 'mortals' just kind of slipped out there. "I do not claim fearlessness, but I have not allowed myself to be hindered by my concerns." "Well, that's good I guess," Grant says. "So mortal huh? You seem a wee bit young to be an immortal kid." He lowers a hand to Elizraim's height, not quite touching eir head. "And a wee bit short, lest you be of the good ol' little folk. And...I'm thinking not with wings." Elizraim clenches eir fists, clearly irritated--part with emself for slipping, and part with Grant for treating em as cutesy. Ey glares at Grant for a few moments, and then finally looks away, fuming a bit. "I shall forgive your insolence, as I do not desire to explain more at this time. Have you anything else of import to do this day?" "Na," Grant says. "Just curious why you seem so uppity...when you say 'mortals', it's almost like you are talking down to me and others. Birthing and powers don't make a man Eli. It's your actions that matter. Just remember that. I'll work out your training program and we will start next time you are here. It will be hard work, but I think you will excel at it." Elizraim hmphs. "Prove yourself worthy of the knowledge and you shall have it." Ey starts taking off the protective gear. "I am certain I shall. It is not the first time I have undergone such training...there will be differences, but you will find me used to the effort." Ey finishes getting the equipment off. "I look forward to my lessons, Ted Grant. I think it will be interesting...and I am pleased to find you an excellent fighter." It almost feels like Elizraim was testing Ted in some ways today, as well. Ey may have been frustrated by the fight at times, but...it proved Ted was good enough to instruct em and gain some level of respect as a teacher. Some, anyway. Category:Logs